This invention takes the current wireless remote-control technology and utilizes it to replace the current shutter release timer devices and manual cables used in the camera industry. The two current methods are used so that a person may take a photograph at a preset time (setting a timer) or to take a photo without shaking the camera (manual cable) which causes blurring. With both methods, many problems can arise, particularly in the preset timer method, due to the fact that there is a time element involved for the set up of the photo. There also is a safty principle, in that, elderly or disabled persons may not be able to use the present methods, due to the hurriedness of the preset time element, possibly resulting in injury. Therefore, if a product could be developed that would allow as much time as needed for the set up of the photo without such hurriedness or hassle, this would be most beneficial, and thus resulting in better quality, as well as, safer photography.